Longing Something More - JavaJunkie
by FreelyVivacious
Summary: After the dance at Liz and TJ's wedding, there was a moment. Lorelai is scared of the butterflies in her stomach. She has never felt like this before. Read as they discover a new aspect of their friendship among the prying eyes of the folks of Stars Hollow.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first attempt at fanfiction. It's not a new concept but it's my take on things. I am hoping to give us some fluffy Luke and Lorelai. But to be honest I don't really know where I will go with this so please bare with me. Please review. I would love to know how to make the next chapter better._

Scene setting: Luke's Diner, 3 days after Liz' wedding. They danced, he walked her home and there was a moment.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. It all belongs to Amy.

 **Chapter 1**

Lorelai walks into to Luke's Diner and swiftly walks to her usual stool at the counter. Trying to act as normal as possible, she sees Luke and trips. Sending a mug and three menus flying. Lorelai looks up embarrassingly and blushes. Luke does not notice but instead quickly grabs his mop from the store room and points to the mess.

"I guess I should clean this up" he says dryly

"Sorry Luke" Lorelai replies embarrassed.

After Luke finishes cleaning the mess, he returns the mop to the store room. As he walks back he cannot help but smirk at Lorelai. He hasn't seen her for a few days and was glad she decided to come in this morning. As Lorelai looked around the diner, she couldn't help but take notice of the way Luke was looking at her. It gave her butterflies.

She snapped out of her daze and started to tell herself off internally. Lorelai stop! That is Luke. The towns Luke. Diner Luke. YOUR FRIEND LUKE! Geeze. What is going on with me? These feelings were new and scary. Ever since the dance at Liz' wedding, something had been different between them. She noticed and she was sure he noticed too. But neither were game enough to speak about it. To speak about them. It had been 3 days since the wedding and it was the first time she had been game enough to step into the diner. She missed Luke's coffee. She missed seeing Luke.

Luke had a frantic three days without seeing her. He couldn't help but think she had run away. Run away from him and these new unchartered feelings. He was sure they had a moment. But before he could say something, she had disappeared. She started missing her daily coffee fix.

Maybe she was just busy at the inn, he hoped.

But by the third day he started to lose hope. He had definitely scared her off, he thought.

When she finally walked into the Diner this morning, it was a sight for sore eyes. Seeing her for the first time since the dance. Their dance. Luke was sure she was glowing. Her hair was out, long and curled. Just how he liked it. She wore a simple red wrap-around dress, with some strappy black heels.

Wow she looks incredible. He thought.

Luke tried to keep his cool. He wasn't sure what she was thinking. Did she notice the moment at Liz' wedding too? He watched her walk to her usual stool. That was a good sign! He thought. Before she noticed him watching, Luke quickly turned away. Not wanting to make eye contact. He was scared. Scared of rejection.

As he turned away he heard a crash. He quickly turned back to Lorelai who was slumped across the counter. There was coffee all over the floor. He looked between Lorelai and the mess and was not sure what to do. Until Lorelai quickly pulled herself together. Not wanting to embarrass her, he quickly grabbed the mop and started cleaning.

"Welcome back to the diner Mimi" Luke says jokingly. Trying to ease the tension.

Lorelai quickly looks up. A little confused.

"Huh?" She eventually replies

"Geeze, remember after our fight after you know… Umm. Rory and Jess' accident? You came in as Mimi. I just thought… You know that spilling and wasting coffee isn't a typical Lorelai kind of thing to do, so it must have been Mimi dropping by." Luke said awkwardly.

"Oh, I remember Mimi. Great gal, don't you think?" Lorelai looks up and smiles.

"Yep, great gal." Luke said smiling back.

There was a moment of silence between the two.

"Well" Luke continues, "where have you been the last three days?" He awkwardly asks.

Stumped by Luke's questions, she blurts out; "you know… Inn, Rory, new shoes" lying. Trying to cover the real reason. She was too nervous to see him.

Luke studies her face. Trying to read it. She looks up, staring back. Those icy blue eyes gave him chills. They stare silently for what seemed like hours. A customer screeching for coffee brought them crashing back to reality. Luke quickly grabs the coffee pot, fixes Lorelai her usually big blue mug and goes around the room filling the customers mugs.

Lorelai reaches for her mug, licking her lips. "Man have I missed you." She says before taking a large gulp. Before Luke has finished with the other customers her mug is already empty. Lorelai turns around and pouts. She gives Luke her best puppy eyes. When Luke catches her gaze he lets out a big "geeze!"

"Someone drank all my coffee" she says in her best baby voice.

"Hmm.. I wonder. Was it you?" Luke said dryly

"What? Me? No way. Never. You know I wouldn't do such a thing." Lorelai quickly replied her hand on her now wide mouth. Looking shocked. She evidently let out a giggle.

Luke couldn't help but laugh. "You know this unhealthy coffee habit of yours will one day catch up to you. It will block your arteries and make you gain 400 pounds."

Lorelai took another large gulp of her fresh cup. "But at least for now I can enjoy it." She said smirking.

Luke shook his head and turned towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going mister?" Lorelai blurts out.

"To work" Luke points towards the kitchen. "You know, the diner doesn't run itself."

"Oh ok." Lorelai says.

Lorelai looks down at her coffee. Feeling disappointed, that their conversation was so brief.

Luke stopped and looked back at Lorelai. Finally her guard was let down. He could actually read her expression, he was shocked to see she was upset. He quickly turns back and walks toward her, reaching one arm and slowly caressing her arm.

"Are you ok?" He asks.

Lorelai quickly looks up. The butterflies are back with his soft touch.

"Who me? Yes. Of course. I'm great. How are you?" She blurts out.

Feeling a little confused, Luke removed his hand from her arm and scratches his head. Lorelai internally whimpers at the loss of his touch.

"Are you hungry?" He quickly asks, trying to fill the silence.

"Yeah, I could eat." Lorelai replies nodding.

"You could always eat" Luke says, rolling his eyes.

Lorelai giggles. "It's almost eleven-thirty, so I need something that is in between breakfast and lunch." She says smirking.

"Geeze. Can't you just order a late breakfast or early lunch like a normal person" he says dryly.

Shaking her head, smiling. "Nope. I need brunch. It's brunch time Luke."

"I don't serve brunch Lorelai" he says trying to sound annoyed.

"Aww come on Luke! Not even for me?" She says with her puppy eyes, pouting and her hands gesturing begging.

"Oh geez." Luke says rolling his eyes. "Only this once." He says seriously pointing his finger at her.

Lorelai lets out a shrill of excitement.

"You're the best, diner boy!"

Luke quickly turns and walks to the kitchen. Trying not to let Lorelai see him smiling.

Moments later, Luke walks from the kitchen carrying Lorelai's food. She looks up and flashes him a large smile as he places the food in front of her.

"Ah thank you Diner boy! I am so hungry I could eat a horse."

Lorelai looks down to see what special Luke had made her. She looks up to Luke a little confused.

"Umm I hope its ok… You know it's like cross between breakfast and lunch. The pancakes are the buns, there's a burger patty with bacon and egg. I added some cheesy fries, just in case you were still hungry after the artery blocker burger." Luke blurted out.

"It's perfect!" She lets out, smiling at Luke. "We might need to work on the name though."

"It's not going on the menu Lorelai!" Luke says shaking his head

She grabs the makeshift burger and takes a large bite. She chews quickly, taking in all the flavours.

"This is delicious Luke!" She says smiling and nodding her head.

"You're the only person I know who could eat something that disgusting." Luke replies dryly.

"But being disgusting is the best part. It oozes mouth watering disgustingness" Lorelai says proudly to Luke.

"But if you keep up the mouth watering disgusting habits. One day you are not going to fit through the diner door" Luke replies

"Lucky you can home deliver." Lorelai replies giggly.

"I do not home deliver" Luke replies seriously.

"Ah but you would for me. Your sales would drop 25% without my services!" Lorelai replies smiling.

"You're crazy" Luke says shaking his head and smiling.

A few moments later Lorelai is finished her burger. She looks down to her watch and purses her lips. She knows she has to leave for work. But she doesn't want to leave. She looks around for Luke. Smiling when she notices she is the only customer left. Luke walks in from the kitchen and looks at the time. He knows she can't hang around the diner all day.

"Are you not going to work today? The lunch rush will be starting soon." He says wiping down a table.

Lorelai looks up to Luke. Their eyes catch. Her eyes hopeful, his longing her. The bell above the diner door jingles and they both turn around to see a new bunch of customers coming in for the lunch rush. Lorelai purses her lips again and turns her eyes back to Luke.

"I probably should go. You know, the inn," she says disappointed.

"Oh ok. Umm… Will I see you later?" Luke says back hopefully.

Lorelai stops and thinks for a moment. She still wasn't sure what was going on between the two. But she wanted to see him. To be around him.

"Of course. You do have the best coffee in town." She says jokingly.

Luke looks up and smiles. They both stand there for a few moments more just staring and smiling.

A customer calls out to Luke. He shakes his hand in acknowledgment. He doesn't want to tear himself away from her gaze but he knows he has to

"I will see you later Lorelai" Luke says with a smile.

"Bye Luke." She says turning around. She can't help but smile to herself as she walks out of the diner.

As she walks to her jeep. She grabs at her stomach. It was doing back flips. As she got into the driver side. She stops and turns back to the diner. She can see Luke serving a townsfolk coffee. He looks up and catches her looking. They both shyly smile at each other from across the town square. She quickly grabs her keys and puts them into the ignition and gives Luke a little wave. He waves back, and she heads off to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2. Please read and review.

 **Chapter 2**

As Lorelai pulls up to the Dragonfly she closes her eyes and lets out a deep breath. What was all that? She thought. Her stomach was still in knots and she couldn't stop thinking about Luke. Nothing was said out aloud about them or the dance but there was something in his eyes. Lorelai was sure of it.

She slowly opens her eyes and says softly, "do I like Luke?"

She quickly answers herself. "Of course I like Luke. He's my friend. He feeds me. He makes the best coffee and, and, and…" She couldn't bring herself to say it, not yet.

Lorelai quickly got out of the car and walked into the inn. The test weekend was three days away and there was still so much to do. She thought it was the perfect place to be, to keep busy. To keep herself from thinking about him. She made her way to the kitchen to see Sookie.

Sookie is in the kitchen stocking her fridge with four construction men working busy in the corner.

"Hiya Sooks!" Lorelai chirps.

Sookie looks at the clock on her stove, noting it was 1:30pm. She then turns back to Lorelai.

"Good afternoon. You're running a bit late today." She says with a smirk.

"Yep. Had a bit of a late start today. You didn't need me earlier did you?" Lorelai quickly replies.

Sookie looks Lorelai up and down. There was something different about her today.

"No, no, not at all. But… Why are you running so late? You look… Well very pleased… Happy.." Sookie says smirking again.

"I'm always happy Sooks! We're finally so close to opening this place." Lorelai replies.

"No this isn't an inn kind of happy. Did you get…" Sookie raises her eyebrows up and down.

Lorelai just stands and stares at Sookie emotionless.

Sookie continues to speak. "Was there a man last night? There was definitely a man last night! I can tell."

"What. No Sookie. There was no man last night. There's been no man since Jason and we broke up 5 weeks ago." Lorelai dryly replies.

"Oh ok. Sorry. It's just, there's something different about you this morning." Sookie returns to stocking her fridge.

"Nope. Just normal Lorelai Gilmore." Lorelai replies.

After a moment of silence.

"I better check up with Tom." Lorelai says gesturing to the door.

"Ok sweetie. I'll be in here sorting out the cucumbers from the zucchinis" Sookie says seriously.

Lorelai walks out of the kitchen to busy herself for the day.

Back at the diner Luke is trying to keep busy himself. But everything in the diner reminds him of Lorelai. Every time he picked up the coffee pot he thought of her. Then there was the woman with the long dark hair and a little girl with bright blue eyes. His mind was going crazy.

Luke was hoping she would stop by soon. He was sure she left hours ago but when he looked up to the clock it was only 3:30pm.

She won't be here for while, he thought.

As another 30 minutes dragged on, Luke heard the bell above the door ring. It was 4pm, and in the middle of his afternoon lull. Luke thought it must have been Kirk or Taylor here to annoy him, so he lingered in the store room a little longer.

As Luke stood around the store room, the burger buns caught his eye. He smiled and laughed to himself thinking about Lorelai and her love for his burgers. He was quickly brought out of his daze when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Luke are you in here?" She says.

Luke turns around his heart almost stops when he sees Lorelai standing there. Why was she back so early? He thought.

"Hey. Sorry I was… Just grabbing some umm…" Luke quickly looked around and gestured to the burger buns. He swiftly grabbed a bag and walked towards the door. "Buns. Just grabbing some buns."

"Dirty!" Lorelai quickly replies. Making Luke blush a little.

Lorelai smiles as their eyes meet again. Lorelai could still see that small glimmer in his eyes.

"Hi" she says shyly.

"Hey" he shyly says back, putting his unused hand in his pocket.

Lorelai nervously chews on her bottom lip. Once again they were acting like teenagers, not knowing how to interact.

Luke stepped towards the door where Lorelai was standing. Making her take in a quick gulf of air. Luke was trying to stay calm. He was still unsure of what was going on between them. There was so many feelings but no words had been said. He got a little closer.

"Do you.. Umm… What some coffee?" He says shyly.

"Umm yeah. Coffee would be good." Lorelai replies quietly.

As Luke attempts to walk out the door, he softly brushes pass Lorelai. This small touch sending chills down her body. The touch didn't go unnoticed by Luke. He breathed in a whiff of her sweet scent. Coffee and a fruity perfume. It gave him goosebumps.

As he grabbed the coffee pot and her usual mug, Lorelai placed herself on her stool at the counter. She wanted to speak but no words would come out. She quickly grabbed for her coffee mug and took a large gulp. Maybe this will give me some well needed courage.

Luke was wiping down the counter trying to look busy. Involuntarily looking up with every wipe to watch her.

"Luke?" Lorelai says timidly. Just loud enough for Luke to hear it.

"Lorelai?" Luke replies. He is feeling nervous, his palms are sweating. He quickly adjusts his hat and wipes his hands on his jeans. It was time to talk, it was now or never.

"Lorelai, I think we should… You know. Maybe talk? Talk about…" Luke was too nervous to say it. But she knew what he was getting at. She quickly nodded and replied a simple "yep".

As Luke went to open his mouth again he could see Taylor approaching the diner from a cross the street. He quickly runs to the door and locks it and swiftly grabs Lorelai by the hand and pulls her towards the curtain to his apartment. Lorelai's heart was beating fast. She knew he wanted privacy. There is no way he would have this kind of talk in the middle of his diner.

As they approached his apartment door, Luke turns to Lorelai quickly letting go of her hand.

"Sorry. You know. Taylor. The nosy town folk. I just wanted us to talk without being subjected to the nosiness of this crazy town."

"It's ok Luke." Lorelai replies smiling.

Luke opens the door to his apartment and walks in. With Lorelai slowly following behind.

"Do you want something to drink? I have water, juice or beer up here?"

"Umm beer sounds good." Lorelai replies with a nod.

Luke turns to the fridge and grabs out two beers as Lorelai takes a seat at his small round dining table. He opens one and places in front of Lorelai. She quickly grabs it and takes a few sips. Perfect liquid courage, she thought to herself.

"Well." Lorelai says as she meets Luke's eyes.

"I just wanted to tell you I had fun at Liz' wedding." She quickly blurts out. "The ceremony was beautiful, Liz looked stunning and TJ's speech was… Well let's just say very TJ." She rambles on. "And you know the dance, the dance was good." She finally lets out.

"Just good?" Luke says sheepishly

Lorelai looks deep into Luke's eyes. They had turned a dark shade of blue, similar to when they danced.

Lorelai started to blush. "Maybe a little better than good. You Luke Danes can waltz!" She interjects shyly smiling. "When did you learn to dance like that? Did you take lessons?" She says giggling.

"All God given talent" Luke replies shyly.

Lorelai continued to look Into Luke's eyes.

"Thank you for dancing with me. I know you don't like to do that kind of thing." She says timidly.

"Anything for you Lorelai Gilmore." He quickly replies. His voice somehow quiet but much deeper than usual.

The way he said her name gave her goosebumps. As Lorelai went to speak there was knocking at the door.

"Boss you up here?" Caesar could be heard from behind the door.

Luke looked at Lorelai apologetically.

"Yes Caesar. I will be down in a minute." Luke replies.

Luke turns to Lorelai, "Sorry, he is here for the dinner shift."

Lorelai pursed her lips. "It's ok Luke. I understand, maybe we can talk a little later?" She said hopefully.

"Yes, definitely." Luke quickly replied.

Lorelai nodded, "good." Is all she said back.

"Were you going to come down for dinner? I can make you the usual. Burger and fries?" Luke asked. Hoping she would agree to hang around a little longer.

Lorelai looked up into Luke's eyes again. She smiled, "A burger sounds good." She quietly replies.

As they start to make their way to the apartment door, Luke swiftly grabs Lorelai's hand again. She quickly turns around and looks down at their hands and back to Luke's face.

"Is Taylor around again?" She jokes.

Luke inhales a large gulp of air and looks deep into Lorelai's eyes. She stared back, both pairs of eyes full of longing and desire. Before she could say another word she noticed Luke starting to lean in. She takes in a quick breath and joins him in the middle. Both pairs of lips softly touch in a small embrace. Luke quickly pulls back and Lorelai opens her eyes. Luke starts searching Lorelai's face for a clue of what she may be thinking. Lorelai blushes, and her lips curl into a shy smile.

As they started leaning in for the second time a bang was heard at the door.

Luke lets out a big "geeze".

"Boss, the early dinner rush is starting to pick up. Could you come down?" Caesar asks.

Luke sighs and looks at Lorelai apologetically.

"Come on let's get your burger" he says gesturing to the door.

Luke's words snap Lorelai out of her daze. Her stomach was doing somersaults. Oh my god, I just kissed Luke! She thought.

Luke opened the apartment door and headed down the stairs. She slowly followed clutching at her stomach. She didn't have time to think. The older townsfolk were piling into the diner for their supper. Lorelai quickly sat on her stool, watching Luke move around. She couldn't help but smile. She had kissed Luke and she liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Lorelai finished off her burger she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Every time they would lock eyes, a shot of energy ran through her body. She was sure everyone in the diner could feel the surging energy between them but as she looked around nobody seemed to notice the little game they were playing.

Luke watches Lorelai finish her burger. Every time he went into the kitchen he would peak out just to make sure she was really there. It felt like a dream. Did I really kiss her? He thought. But every time he would peak out the kitchen she would catch him because she was already looking in his direction. They would shyly smile at each other and giggle to themselves.

Lorelai tried salvaging her last few fries so she looked like she had a reason to hang around at the diner without looking suspicious. She just wanted to be around Luke. As she picked up her last fry she sighed. It was getting to 7pm. As she chewed on her last fry a large piece of cherry pie was placed in front of her. She looked up and saw Luke. Her heart started beating faster.

"Hi" she says softly.

"Hey." He says quiet but deep back.

"Mmm pie." She mumbles.

"I wasn't sure if you were still hungry. Those fries lasted you a while" he says smirking,

"Umm… I am always hungry for pie!" She quickly replies with a small blush.

She slowly grabs the fork in front of her and breaks off a piece of pie. Luke was still watching her so she slowly brought it to her mouth. She placed the piece of pie in and slowly chewed it.

"Mmmm one of the best ones you've made." She lets out.

Luke sheepishly smiles and walks back to the kitchen. Quickly turning around to get another glimpse of her.

A further 30 minutes go by. It's a quiet night so Luke decides to start stocking up for the next day. Lorelai is still watching as she drinks her coffee. As Luke makes his way to the store room he hears the door close behind him. Quickly turning around, he sees Lorelai.

"Hi again" she says softly

Luke searches her face. Her eyes have turned a midsummer blue. Her lips are curled into a shy smile. He steps forward causing her body to jerk. He gazes further into her eyes and her smile becomes bigger.

"You're so beautiful" he says deeply.

Lorelai blushes and puts her head down trying to cover herself. Luke places a hand at the bottom of her chin and pulls her to his gaze again. Her eyes have turned a dark blue. As they stare into each other's eyes, Lorelai bring her hand up and caresses his cheek. These small soft touches give her goosebumps. As they stare for what seems like hours, Luke leans his face closer to hers. She closes her eyes and inhales his sweet scent causing her knees to go weak. She bites her bottom lip, she just wants to feel the soft touch of his lips again. Luke notices this and bring his lips to hers. They slowly embrace in a soft kiss. Luke's hand move to her waist and Lorelai's to his shoulders. Her legs were becoming wobbly and she needed his support to stay upright. As the kiss deepens the bell on the diner door can be heard.

Luke looks up and yells "we're closed!"

Causing Lorelai to giggle. Their bodies were still connected.

"Is my mum here Luke?" could be heard getting closer to the store room.

They quickly jump apart. They look each other up and down to make sure everything was in place. They lock eyes and give each other desiring looks.

"Yes, sweets. Just… Just" Lorelai says in a panic, throwing her hands up in frustration.

As Rory opens the door she sees her mum and Luke looking towards the door.

"What are you doing in here?" Rory says concerned.

Quickly thinking on her feet Lorelai rambles on. "You know I saw this Doctors episode about how diners are known to feed their customers stale products so I came in here to investigate. You know like Nancy Drew. Except I turned out to be more like Shaggy and Scooby Doo because he caught me. Apparently I am not very good at scheming, like I thought. Bonita Granville makes it look so much easier in those films."

Luke rolls his eyes. Where does she come up with this stuff? He thought to himself.

"Oh god mum. Luke wouldn't do that." She said looking around. Rory quickly turns to Lorelai and says "you didn't find anything disturbing did you?"

"Nope Hun, everything is satisfactory" Lorelai replies grinning and nodding.

"Well that good." Rory nods back.

Both girls turn to face Luke who is standing with his arms folded. The girls both look at him and give a big grin.

"How is it I already know you're thinking about coffee right now?" Luke asks rolling his eyes.

"Because you know us so well." Lorelai replies giving him one of her awkward winks.

"Coffee sounds perfect!" Rory chirped.

Lorelai and Rory take a seat near the window. Luke swiftly grabs his coffee pot and two mugs. Lorelai watches on, half listening to Rory talk about her day with Paris. Rory quickly snaps her fingers in Lorelai's face bringing her out of her Luke daze.

"Earth to mum. Are you even listening to me?" Rory asks annoyed.

"Yes Hun, of course. Go on." She says turning back to Rory.

They speak and drink coffee for just over twenty minutes. With Lorelai stealing glances at Luke who is still stocking for tomorrow. They lock eyes a few times and give each other sly smiles.

"We should head home." Rory interjects.

"Oh um yes. I guess we should." Lorelai replies. They pause for a moment.

"I'll just take our mugs to Luke." Lorelai says.

"Ok I will meet you outside of Doosie's. I need to grab some red vines." Rory replies.

As Lorelai watches Rory leave the diner, she grabs the mugs and walks them towards the kitchen. She sees Luke bent down into a cupboard. She knocks causing him to jump and hit his head.

"Ouch" he says rubbing his head.

"Sorry Luke!" Lorelai rushes over giggling.

"It's ok. Are you off?" Luke says as he gets up off his knees.

"Yep. Rory wants to go home and watch a movie." Lorelai says looking in his eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Luke asks hopefully.

"Definitely." Was Lorelai's quick reply.

She turns to walk out of the kitchen but quickly turns back around to Luke. She bites her bottom lip and looks him into his eyes. She quickly walks over to him and plants a soft kiss on his lips and pulls away.

"I will see you tomorrow." She says shyly smiling and quickly walking out the door.

Leaving Luke grinning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Lorelai walks out of the diner's door, she lets out a deep breath. She looks back through the window and can see Luke sweeping the kitchen. She stares and smiles, 'I can't believe I kissed Luke… I can't believe I kissed Luke 3 times!' She quietly says to herself. Lorela's grin not leaving her face, until she feels something colliding with her head. Lorelai quickly turns around and rubs her head. "Ouch!" She says finding Rory behind her with half a red vine sitting on the floor. "Mum, I have been calling your name from across the street, what are you staring at?" Rory asks, bobbing her head trying to look pass her mother.

"Nothing" Lorelai quickly replies. Grabbing Rory's shoulders and whisking her into a different direction. "I can't believe you wasted a red vine." She says shaking her head as they start walking towards the parked jeep. "It was only half of one! I thought if I got it out, your blood hound nose would have sniffed it out and I would have got your attention quicker." Rory says shrugging her shoulders. Lorelai turns to Rory and gives her pointed look.

Back in the diner Luke turns and catches a glimpse of Lorelai walking with Rory to the jeep. He smirks to himself and shakes his head. 'What the hell happened today?' He can't help but ask himself. 'I can't believe I finally kissed Lorelai Gilmore and Lorelai Gilmore kissed me back' he says softly.

As Lorelai drives home, her mind is running one-hundred miles a minute. She cannot stop thinking about Luke, the kissing and what it all means. Rory can see her mum is distracted and asks "what has gotten into you? You have been acting weird all night."

"What?" Lorelai quickly replies, only catching the second half of Rory's question. "I am just thinking, you know about the inn. There's just so much to do. The linen we ordered white came lemon. Michel is being Michel. The coffee we ordered has not turned up and, and well the zucchini and cucumbers got mixed up!" She blurts out, hoping to satisfy Rory's questions. Rory just shakes her head. "Ok… If you need my help, you would let me know right? I mean there is nothing important due at school and I can help you when I get home. Oh gosh, except… I completely forget to mention this but there is a trip to Washington. The student body is meant to go and attend some fun White House thing, but I don't need to go! I can stay and help. I don't mind." Rory rambles.

"Oh sweets, no don't worry. I am fine, the inn is fine and you definitely cannot miss an opportunity like that!" Lorelai quickly replies smiling. Rory nods her head as they pull into their driveway.

As Lorelai gets into bed she cannot help but let her mind wander to the events of the day. Once again her mind is jumping. "Am I dating Luke?" She asks herself. "Do I want to date Luke?" She asks again. She can't help but smile to herself as she thinks of the possibility. "Yep I want to date Luke" she says giggling to herself, biting her bottom lip. "Oh god, what if I am jumping to conclusions?" She quickly sits up, looking around the room, she spots the phone. She hastily grabs the phone and dials the number of the diner, she hears Luke answer and quickly hangs up. "Oh god, I cannot call him. That is desperate." She says chucking the phone to the other side of the bed. I just want to know. Are we actually dating? Luke isn't a fling kind of guy and I am not the fling kind of girl, she thinks to herself. Lorelai struggles to fall asleep but after a long internal battle she eventually doses off.

Back at the diner Luke closes up and heads to his apartment. As he enters through the door he stops and looks at the the kitchen table. It is the place where they finally somehow acknowledged there was a moment. He looks to the spot on the floor of where he decided to take plunge and finally kiss Lorelai Gilmore. He chuckles to himself and blushes. He quickly shakes his head and walks towards the shower and eventually heads off to bed. Happy about the events of the day.

The next morning is routinely normal for Luke. He wakes up at quarter to five, quickly puts on his flannel and jeans and heads towards the diner to open for breakfast. 'I cannot wait to see her today' he says smiling to the coffee pot.

Lorelai hastily awakes to the sound of the telephone ringing.

"What" she says angry at whoever just awoke her from her slumber.

A familiar French accent can be heard on the other side of the line.

"Oh, Lore-lai, there you are. Are you going to grace us with your presence today? We aren't even open yet and you are already slacking off."

"What are you talking about Michel, it is only.." Lorelai turns to open one eye hazily at the clock. She reads 9:37am

Shit. She grabs her furry alarm clock and chucks it to the floor.

"Useless!" She says.

"What did you just call me?" Forgetting Michel was still on the line. "I have been here since 9am, the time YOU suggested." Michel snipes.

"What, nothing! I will be there soon. Just had a mishap this morning. Tell Sookie I will be there in 20!"

Lorelai quickly ends the call . "Shit, shit, shit" she says running towards the shower. As she drives past the Diner she sees Luke standing at the counter. She doesn't have time to stop.

Every time the bell on the door rings, Luke looks up. He is waiting for her to show. Luke knows she is not an early riser but once it hit 10am he gives up hope. 'She isn't coming' he says as he turns around towards the kitchen. 'She must have changed her mind. Oh god, she probably thinks the whole thing is a mistake. How could I be so stupid!' Luke's day drags on. He is grumpy and snaps at all of his customers, physically throwing one out of the door.

Lorelai cannot help but keep looking up to the clock on the wall during her meeting. 'Will this person shut up!' She mumbles to herself. It isn't until 11am that the financial advisor finishes up.

Lorelai quickly grabs her keys but is stopped by Michel.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asks pointy.

"I am just going to run some errands!" She shoots back.

"No, no, no." He said waving his finger, and shaking his head. "All these merchandisers are expecting calls today. YOU need to call them." He says, handing a large stack of paperwork to Lorelai.

"Is there something wrong with your dialling finger?" Lorelai snipes back.

"People are particularly stupid today, I cannot talk to anymore of them." Michel says walking back to the newly finished front desk.

Lorelai shakes her head and lets out a bit huff. "When you want a job done, you need to do it yourself." She says deflated. Walking towards her office.

It isn't until 2:30pm that Lorelai finally finishes her last call. She lets out a deep breath and slumps into her chair. 'It is the afternoon lull, perfect' She thinks to herself looking up to the clock. She grabs her keeps and dashes to the diner.

Lorelai is still feeling a little deflated from her rushed morning. 'I need some of Luke's coffee!' She thinks to herself as she reaches the door of the diner. 'I need some of Luke' she thinks giggling. Once she opens the door she walks towards her usual spot at the counter. The diner is empty.

Luke caught glimpse of Lorelai walking towards the door. He notices her tired look and assumes she is here to tell him that yesterday was a big mistake. Luke is angry. He is angry at himself for letting himself get his hopes up. 'Of course it was too good to be true, it is Lorelai Gilmore. You will never have her!' He says mockingly to himself. Once he has enough courage he walks out of the kitchen and decides it's time to face the music.

Before Lorelai can register Luke enter the room, he quickly starts ranting.

"It is ok, I get it. It was a mistake. I am sorry. We can just forget it ever happened. I am sure it will be easy to just go back to normal." He spits out, grabbing his cloth to habitably wipe down the counter.

Lorelai is confused. Her large grin has disappeared.

"What?" She says confused.

"I am sorry I kissed you. It was a mistake." He quickly replies.

"Oh." She says looking down. Feeling rejected.

"That's what you came here to tell me, right?" He says shrugging his shoulders. Trying to play it cool.

"Umm no." She says not willing to look up.

Luke is taken aback.

"Geeze." He blurts out. Lifting his hand to his head to rub it. "I am sorry."

"We kissed. You and me, we kissed." She hesitantly says. Not looking up from the counter.

"I remember." He quickly replies. His shoulders visibly slumping. "Lorelai relax, I'm fine if you want to forget it ever happened, really."

Lorelai looks up and catches his gaze, her whole body tensing. "No, I don't want to forget it ever happened, it was a great kiss." She replies, staring into his eyes.

"Yeah?" He asks. A hopeful look washing over his face.

"If one of us had been a frog, it would have had some seriously impressive consequences." She says nodding. Not removing her eyes from his.

"Okay" Luke says, hesitant to say anymore.

"So what do you think?" She asks nodding towards him.

"I think I am really relieved you feel that way." He quickly replies.

"So you concur?" Lorelai says, shyly smiling.

"Dear god, yes." Luke blurts out, grinning back.

"Good." She says, looking down trying to hide the grin tugging at the edge of her shy smile.

"Are you free tomorrow night?" Luke asks.

Lorelai quickly looks up, "tomorrow?" She says to herself. Trying to recall if she any plans. "No. Tomorrow is Friday. I have FDinner at the Addams Family Fun-House of Horrors." She says pouting.

"Sorry, I forgot. What about Saturday?" 'He asks hopeful.

"Saturday is perfect." She quickly replies with a smirk.

"Good. Is 7pm ok?"

"Definitely." She nods.

"Good. I'll see you at 7 on Saturday… or before. Probably before but I'll definitely see you at 7 on Saturday " he says nervously.

Lorelai giggles. "You will definitely see me before, you have the coffee." She says with a smirk. "But I'll see you at 7 on Saturday too" she says smiling.

They've not taken their eyes off each other. Luke starts to lean over the counter. Lorelai softly closes her eyes and starts to lean in, eager for another great kiss. They are jerked out of their moment by the ring of the diner door bells. Both quickly pulling back.

"Geeze." Luke mumbles. At the site of Kirk entering the diner.

Lorelai looks up to Luke and greets him with a shy smile. She shrugs and looks back to Kirk.

"Luke I need to speak to you about reserving a table for dinner. I need the best table available!" Kirk says seriously.

"I do not reserve tables Kirk!" Luke barks back.

"But I have a date." Kirk returns.

"Geeze. Who is crazy enough to agree to go on a date with you!" Luke asks, smiling back to Lorelai who is now giggling.

"My future girlfriend Lulu! She is a teacher." Kirk says smiling.

"Oh god. Please don't bring her here Kirk." Luke says looking back to Kirk.

"I need to bring her here Luke. I was watching the Wendy Williams show with mother and it was talking about dating. She said if you are nervous, take your date somewhere you are familiar and comfortable. My bed is the place I am most comfortable and once I asked mother if she would deliver us food she threw the remote at me. So logically the second best place is here at the diner."

Lorealai and Luke were now chuckling.

Lorelai leans over to Luke and whispers. "I hope you aren't planning on taking me upstairs to your bed and delivering me a burger for our date on Saturday." She says playfully.

Luke chuckles again. "I wouldn't dare to." He says trying to keep a straight face.

They both turn to see Kirk trying out each table.

Lorelai turns back to Luke and pouts.

"I have to go back to the inn." She says, shrugging her shoulders.

"Will you be back for dinner?" He asks hopeful.

Lorelai looks up into Luke's eyes and gives him a warm smile. "Definitely. See you later diner boy." She says as she jumps up from her stool.

"Good bye Lorelai." He says back smiling.

"Good bye Kirk. Good luck finding that perfect table. Lulu is a lucky girl." She says giggling.

As Lorelai reaches the door she looks back to find Luke watching her. She bites her lip and gives him another warm smile and a little wave. Luke smiles back and waves.

'Damn she is beautiful.'


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry this is only a short chapter._

 **Chapter 5**

As Lorelai makes her way to the inn to busy herself for the rest of the day, Miss Patty and Babette are back at the diner and notice Luke's out of the ordinarily good mood.

"What do you think has gotten into him?" Miss Patty says nudging Babette after noticing Luke humming to himself at the counter.

"Maybe he finally let out a bit of that FRUST-ration." Babette replies suggestively wiggling her eyebrows.

"There is definitely something up," Miss Patty says nodding her head.

Babette turns and screeches "SUGAH, what's gotten into you!?"

This quickly brings Luke out of his humming daze.

"What are you two crazy women talking about?"

"You are over there humming and continuously wiping that one spot on the counter smiling." Miss Patty says smirking.

"Your blood sugar must be low." He says dismissively waving his hand and heading towards the curtain.

"I don't know what it is, but we will find out." Patty whispers to Babette.

Both women nod and smile at each other.

Six-thirty hits and the diner is buzzing with the dinner rush. With every ding of the bell, Luke looks up hoping to catch a glimpse of her. It isn't until quarter pass seven that Lorelai and Rory stroll into the diner door.

Lorelai quickly looks around trying to spot Luke but he can't be seen.

"It is busy tonight." Rory point out, running towards the counter to grab the only two empty seats.

Lorelai pouts and walks over to the stool. "Where is Luke?" She quietly says. Rory quickly turns around and says "probably in the kitchen cooking." Lorelai shrugs and turns to Rory to speak about their day. A few minutes go pass and there is still no service so Lorelai quickly jumps up and sneaks behind the counter. She grabs two mugs and starts to pour the coffee. She is stopped in her tracks when a quick breath of air hits her neck. "What are you doing behind my counter" Luke says, close and low enough to give her goosebumps. Luke breathes in a whiff of her sweet scent. They stand there for what feels like minutes but in reality it was a mere few seconds. Both brought back to reality when they hear Rory start laughing.

"Quick mum, run." She says snorting. "And bring the coffee with you!"

Luke and Lorelai bodies jerk.

Lorelai looks up to Luke and smiles. Luke looks at her with a straight face but his eyes say something different.

"Can you not wait your turn like everybody else?" He quickly says, trying to sound angry.

"BUT I needed to coffee nowwwww." Lorelai whines and runs back to her stool and places Rory's mug in front of her.

Luke shakes his head and let's out a small laugh, "junkie". Lorelai looks up and giggles, "Angel".

Rory oblivious to what is going on blurts out. "I am starved! Can we order yet?"

Both Lorelai and Luke turn to Rory and laugh.

As the girls sit and eat their burger and fries, Luke continuously pops his head in and out of the kitchen. Each time Lorelai catches his eye and they share a shy smile. As they finish up Rory turns to her mother and asks if she can go to Lane's for a few minutes to pick up a CD. Lorelai willingly obliges and says she will be there in five minutes to pick her up.

As Luke notices Rory leave, he walks towards the storage room. He looks back and sees Lorelai watching him and nods his head towards the direction of the storage room. Lorelai looks around and make sure no one is watching and gets up to follow him. As she reaches the storage room moments behind him, he quickly shuts the door.

"Hey." He says looking deep into her eyes.

"Hi" she replies biting the bottom of her lip.

They take a step closer and Luke put a hand on Lorelai's waist and slowly puts his second hand on the other side. Lorelai giggles and looks back to his face. She places her hands on his chest and they slowly lean in to meet in the middle. The first kiss is soft and sweet, both just enjoying the moment of being close to one another. As the soft kiss finishes Lorelai opens her eyes and carefully looks over his face, taking in every small detail. Luke follows by opening his eyes and blushes at the closeness. Lorelai quickly closes her eyes and and leans in again. She takes his bottom lip into her mouth and softy sucks. Luke joins and depends the kiss, tongues battle and hands explore. They kiss for what seemed like minutes but as things were getting a little too heated Lorelai steps back to catch her breath. She looks up to Luke and they both smile and let out a small laugh.

Lorelai chews on the bottom lip at she explores his face again. Luke takes in her beauty.

"We probably should get back out there before they notice us missing." Lorelai says pouting.

"You are ok with them not knowing?" Luke asks.

"Oh yes. Once they know it is going to feel like there are more than two of us in this little thing we have going on." She says waving her hand between the two of them. "It will be like out little secret."

"I like that idea." Luke says nodding. "I don't want them ruining this before we even start."

"Good. You concur?"

"Definitely." Luke says nodding.

He leans in and gives her another soft kiss and grabs the handle of the door.

"You go first, I will see your at breakfast?" He asks hopeful.

Lorelai nods and smiles. "I'll see you for breakfast" as she ducks out of the storage room.

As Luke walks towards the counter he looks around to study the patrons. He lets out the deep breath he didn't know he was holding. Luke smiles to himself, no one seems to have noticed them disappear for their impromptu makeup out session.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Friday morning hits and Lorelai slowly awakes from her deep sleep. Wow I have not slept that well in a long time, she thinks smiling to herself. Her mind quickly rushes to Luke. She bites her bottom lip and replays their heated kiss from last night. That was a great kiss! She says giggling to herself. Lorelai turns her head to catch a glimpse of the time. 9:13am! SHIT! She grabs her furry alarm clock and grunts; "I am never buying anything that purrs again!" Lorelai quickly pushes herself out of the bed and starts rushing her morning routine. As she runs out of her bedroom she sees it is now past 10am. She grabs a pop tart and rushes to the jeep. There's no time to stop at Luke's, a feeling of disappointment rushes over her body.

As Lorelai reaches the inn she runs into the kitchen for some coffee before diving into the large amount of work she has to get through. The day goes on and Lorelai does not get any significant break, only short ones long enough to fill her coffee mug from the coffee pot in the kitchen. She has been quite distracted all day, her mind casually drifting off to Luke. She wants to call but doesn't want to be one of those girls. She quickly puts her mind back to work and gets back to her never ending list of phone calls. Starting up your own inn is not as much fun as she thought! Lorelai sits up and sees it is now 4:30pm. One last phone call and I have to leave to get ready for dinner. She runs out of the inn just after 5pm and goes home to get dressed. As she is driving home she take a detour to go through that town square, she quickly parks her car outside of the diner and runs in.

* * *

"Luke!" She calls. She is antsy, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She gets to the counter and tries to look through the kitchen.

"He's not here, dear." Patty says from behind her.

"What? Luke isn't here? He is always here." Lorelai replies with a frown.

Patty shrugs. "I don't know. Luke is a man of mystery don't you think? Is everything ok with you sweetie?" She ask.

"Oh um yes… I just wanted a coffee fix. You know me and coffee.." She says with a pout of her lips. And I want to see Luke… she thinks to herself.

"Well I am not sure where he has gone dear. It's only been Caesar here since at least two."

As Lorelai picks up her bag and heads to the door she turns to Patty and says "That's ok. I am running late as it is."

"Ok, bye doll." Patty smirks.

* * *

Luke has been kept quite busy himself back at the diner that day. The towns mother group decided to take camp in his diner leaving him huffing and puffing while running around telling the kids to leave things alone. He secretly looked up to the door each time the bell rang hoping to see Lorelai, but she didn't come in. At 2pm the diner was quite so he told Ceasar he was going out.

Luke left and headed to Woodbridge. As he drove down the same road as the inn he had to physically stop himself from turning into the driveway. He couldn't just show up, he had no excuse. So he kept driving.

As he drove through the Main Street of Woodbridge a store front caught Luke's eye. He pulled over and walked towards it. Why do they have a Christmas display in October! He grunted. But he couldn't take his eye off the sparking snowflake necklace. It's October! He grunted again. He turned to walk away but he couldn't move his feet. He quickly went into the store.. As he walked out with the small tote back in his hand, he let out a deep breath… it's October he grunted again. But looked down at the bag and smiled and shook his head.

* * *

As Lorelai reaches her parents for their weekly Friday night dinner, she lets out a deep breath. Here we go again! She says, rolling her eyes. How did Rory get out of tonight but I still had to come she grunted as she dragged her feet on the gravel towards the door.

As the maid opened the door Lorelai was faced with a sea of black suits. She looks around trying to find Emily or Richard as she steps into the living room she sees her mother talking to the caterer.

"Umm hi mum." Lorelai says with a tight smile

"Hello Lorelai, glad to see you are running late like usual." She says pursing her lips back.

"Traffic." Lorelai grunts back.

"I have to get back to my guest." Emily says pointy.

"Mum!" Lorelai says back. "What are all these people doing here? I thought we were having our normal Friday night dinner."

"Your father and Jason are throwing a party for their clients." Emily snipes back.

"Jason? Why is Jason here?" She asks panicked.

"Your father and Jason worked out their differences. Everything is going to be ok." Emily says as she looks around the room. "I have to tend to my guets, Lorelai. We will talk later."

As Lorelai looks around the room she spies a waiter and grabs a martini off his tray. "Thanks and keep them coming!" She says.

She quickly makes her way outside for some air when she feels a hand on her waist. As she turns around she is faced with Jason.

She quickly steps back.

"Uh, w-what are you doing here?" She asks hastily.

"You look incredible" he says eyeing her up and down.

"What are you doing here?" She asks again.

"We need to talk." He says a he puts his hand back on her waist.

Lorelai quickly pulls away; "no we don't." She says, .

Jason steps towards her again; "I stayed away, I gave you space."

"You gave me space? We broke up." She says, moving towards the backdoor.

"I didn't look at it that way. I looked at it as a cooling-off period." Jason said smirking.

"How very revisionist of you. Jason, I can't do this right now. I am leaving." She says as she steps into the door.

Lorelai quickly grabs her coat and heads towards the jeep. As she steps into the jeep she lets out a large sigh. What did I see in that guy! She grunted as she pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

Luke looks up as the bells rang on the diners door. A man in dark brown suit with curly dark hair approaches the counter.

"Hey. How you doing?" Luke asks suspiciously.

"Good. Have you uh seen Lorelai Gilmore tonight by any chance?" Jason asks.

"Who's asking?" Luke asks hastily.

"Jason Stiles."

Luke looks him up and down… "Jason Stiles, Jason Stiles. I'll tell ya, that name is familiar."

"I'm a friend of Lorelai's." Jason says pointless.

"Yeah, me too." Luke smirks.

"Yeah, she's mentioned you." Jason says back quickly

"Has she? Well, it's nice to be mentioned. So, uh, you know Lorelai from where?" Luke asks taking a step back from the counter

"Actually, we're dating." Jason says smiling.

Luke's face strains. "You're dating?" He asks.

Jason nods. "Going on six months."

"You're dating now? Oh sorry, my mistake. I thought you two had, uh –" Luke says clenching his fist.

"well, we hit a rough patch, but we're working through it. I was actually with her earlier tonight but kinda lost track of her, has she been in here?" Jason asks again.

"No." is all Luke could reply.

Was she really back with him? He thought eyeing Jason up and down again. As Luke went to open his mouth again he was interrupted by the bell again.

"What are you doing here Jason?" Lorelai blurts out. She quickly looks to Luke and notices his disappointed face. She turns to Jason.

"We need to talk." Jason says.

"No we don't. I told you we broke up. It is over." She says as she looks back at Luke. She can see the anger in his face.

"No. we didn't break up. It was a cooling off period!" He quickly replies.

Lorelai steps towards Luke but he looks away from her. "Luke" she says quietly.

Luke closes his eyes and takes a breath and looks back at her. She looks panicked.

Lorelai looks into his eyes. "Luke. We broke up." Is all she can say before she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Lorelai. We need to talk!" Jason says as he puts his other hand on her waist.

Lorelai quickly steps back. Luke clenches his fist again.

"We don't need to talk! Jason it is over. It has been over for weeks!" She says pleadingly.

As Jason goes to take another step towards her Luke steps forward. "I think that is close enough buddy." He says as he stands in between Lorelai and Jason.

"Stay out of it!" Jason says as he goes to step towards her again.

Luke steps closer to Jason and says "she said she doesn't want to talk to you. Now turn around and leave."

"No. She is mine." Jason says hastily. "Lorelai. You and me, we are great together. You know it. I know it. Come on and we can go back to mine and talk."

Luke raises an arm and places it to Jason's chest as he tries to step closer. "I will not ask you again. Turn around and leave."

"Jason go!" Lorelai pleads with tears in her eyes.

"No. You are coming with me Lorelai!" Jason says as he pushes Luke's arms away and tries to step closer to her again.

Luke shoves him toward the door but Jason tries to shove him back.

"Stop!" Lorelai yells. "Go home Jason!" She yells again.

Jason looks between Luke and Lorelai. "What. Are you and this diner man sleeping together now?" He asks snidely.

Luke and Lorelai stay silent.

"You are! Aren't you!?" Jason says angrily. "What you just jumped into bed with him as soon as we had a falling out?" He yells.

"No!" Lorelai yells back. "It's not like that." She yells again.

"Ha! You think he can actually make you happy?" He says cockily.

"He does make me happy!" She yells back.

"He can't provide for you like I can!" Jason yells.

As Luke turns to face her he can see her crying. In two large steps he reaches her. He caresses her cheek with his hand and wipes away a tear. Lorelai tilts her head and looks up into his dark blue eyes.

"I'm sorry!" She blurts out. "I promise, I promise we did break up!" She says.

Luke shakes his head. "Shhh… it's ok. Lorelai it is ok." He says as he pulls her into a tight hug. Luke closes his eyes and breathes in her sweet scent. He feels her immediately relax into him and let out a deep breath. They both lose themselves into the embrace and each other. Forgetting All about Jason.

"Lorelai!" Jason yells again. Stepping towards them.

Luke quickly jerked his head up as he hears him getting closer and steps out of the embrace. He puts his hand up again and says "leave".

Jason looks back between Lorelai and Luke "fine!" He yells as he starts to head towards the door, as he pulls on the handle he looks back at Lorelai.

"He won't make you happy. He can't provide you with the things you deserve! He doesn't have money!" He says hastily.

"Jason." Lorelai says quietly.

"Call me when you've come to your senses Lorelai." He says as he walks out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

As the bell on the diner door stopped ringing, signalling Jason's exit. Lorelai stood quietly, still wrapped in Luke's embrace. It had felt like hours but she was sure it was only a few minutes. She was too scared to move and too scared to speak. She knew Luke was thinking, she could feel his body tense and the quiet sound of his jaw clenching. She stood still with her eyes closed breathing in his scent. The faint smell of a woodsy musk mixed with the smell of fries. She felt like she was holding on for dear life but she noticed he had not let go either.

Lorelai's mind started moving a mile a minute. Oh god, what is he thinking? I should ask him. Just tell him everything is ok. Everything is ok, isn't it? Oh god, I hope everything is ok. I am going to kill Jason. Stupid Jason! Oh god I am definitely going to kill him. Luke and I finally decide to attempt something and he has ruined it. We haven't even been on a real date yet and he is going to think this is too much work. I am too much work… Well done Lorelai, another failed relationship. If failing relationships was an Olympic sport, you Lorelai Gilmore would be a gold medalist!

Lorelai was shaken out if her thought by the sound of his low but gruff voice.

"Is it true?" He asked in a whisper.

He was still holding her and she desperately wanted to look up into his eyes but she didn't want to lose the contact they were sharing.

"Is what true?" She asks back, confused.

"He said you were still dating. Are you still seeing him?" He says hastily.

"Luke" is all she could manage to get out before he loosened his grip on her and stepped back.

He took a second step back and she saw his jaw clench even heavier.

"I can't believe, I actually thought I had a chance with Lorelai Gilmore." He said shaking his head.

"Luke, we.. Jason and I… we." Lorelai struggled to string a sentence together.

She took a deep breath. "Luke." She said quietly again. Trying to keep her tears at bay. She could see his mind turning. Get a grip Gilmore she internally yelled at herself.

"Actually, I'm feeling pretty stupid right now. I should have known that you, you Lorelai Gilmore would never settle for me. The diner man or how do you put it? The burger boy?" Luke said, looking deflated.

He takes another step towards the curtain to his apartment but swiftly turns around. "I'm not a mysterious man, am I? I think I've been very, very clear with my intentions."

Lorelai was confused. "Your…"

"You know, the wedding, the date invite..." he said questionably.

"Luke" she said softly.

"You knew what I was doing!" He accused. "I did things. I let my actions speak. That's what you're supposed to do. Your supposed to let your actions speak. That's the romantic way to do this, damn it. And you went along with all of it. So naturally, I assumed we were on the same page. But then your boyfriend turns up at my diner!"

"Whoa, what boyfriend? I told you that Jason and I broke up!" She yelled back. Lorelai turned and faced the window, inhaling a large gasp of air. She slowly turned back and faced him. "You guys were talking? What did he say?" She asked a bit calmer.

"He said you were together. I mean, the whole time, I'm thinking, "What the hell have I been doing all this for? She's taken." He says back.

"I - I'm not taken! We broke up!" She says taking a step closer to him.

"Well, he doesn't know that!" He shoots back, pointing to the door as if Jason was still present.

"Well, just calm down!" She says softly. .

"Aw, I don't want to calm down! I did everything right! I did exactly what the book said!"

"The book? What book?" She asks confused.

"I thought we were on track, and now you're standing there looking at me like I'm crazy."

"I'm not looking at you like you're crazy!" She tries to keep a straight face but a small smile escapes her lips. He looked at her trying to get a grip on what was happening.

"But… so… you. You did agree to go on a date with me right?" He asks.

She slowly nods. Looking up into his eyes. She could see he was hurt and confused. She wasn't sure what she could do to make him feel any better.

"And you are not with Jason" he asks quietly, still worried about the answer.

Lorelai took two large steps towards him.

"What are you doing?" He asks, looking down at the now very close Lorelai.

"Will you just stand still?" She says quietly as she lays her hands on his chest.

Lorelai looks him deep in his eyes and tilts her face in for a kiss. Her lips gently gliding over his. But she pulls away just as he starts to move his.

Luke looks deep into her eyes and puts his hands around her waist.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"Will you just stand still" he says, mimicking her words. Lorelai couldn't help but notice the deep shade of blue his eyes had turned. He gathers her in his arms and kisses her tenderly at first. Lorelai's hands move to his cup his cheeks as Luke's arms wrap around her even tighter, deepening the kiss.. They both pull away. Searching each other's faces. They stand in the middle of the diner, inches apart, their lips parted. Both wanting to say something but neither game enough.

As they gaze at each other, Luke grasps her waist and pulls her back to his body. He looks her deep into her blue eyes and smiles. "I don't like sharing." He whispers with a smirk.

Lorelai gazed intensely back. "Ah. It all makes sense now."

Luke's face turned confused which made her giggle. "Well Butch, I now know why all of your trophies upstairs are for individual participation. No group physical activities for you." She says with a smile and a nod.

Luke's faced turned amused as he let out a laugh. He looked at her and said; "dirty."

Which in return made her giggle. "I love when you do that." She says as she places a hand on his face and caresses his cheek softly.

"Do what? Say dirty?" He asks confused.

"Nooo." she says laughing. "When you laugh. Genuinely laugh. You just look really happy." She says softly, her hand still rubbing his cheek.

Luke chewed the inside of his cheek as he looked back into her eyes. "I am really happy." He says leaning his face closer to hers.

"Me too." She whispers as their lips softly touch. Luke wrapped his arms tighter around her as her second hand went to his face. Their lips moved slowly and sensually over each other. As they got closer entwined, Luke softly pushed Lorelai's back against the counter. Lorelai's lips parted as Luke's tongue made its way to battle with hers. Their kissing deepened, losing themselves in one another. As they were getting heated Luke pushed himself off her.

Lorelai looked at him confused. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, oh god, absolutely nothing. This is perfect. You're perfect." He says breathy. "Are we still ok for dinner tomorrow?" He asked hopeful.

Lorelai smiled and closed the small gap between them, as she planted a searing kiss to his lips. "Absolutely." She mumbles against his now swollen lips.

As things started to get heated again, Luke pushed himself away. "It's getting late." He says quietly.

"I know." She says back softly. She chews the bottom of her lip as she looks around. "I probably should go home."

"I'll pick you up at 7? Or will you be in for breakfast?" He asks nervously.

Lorelai smiles as she says, "I'll definitely be here for breakfast and 7 is perfect."

"Good." He says with a definite nod. "Goodnight Lorelai Gilmore." He says softly as he leans in to kiss her softly. Lorelai kisses him back and their lips linger for what seems like minutes. Neither wanting to move.

As she takes a deep breath, she slightly steps back and says "goodnight Luke Danes." With a mischievous smile. Luke returns the smile as he watches her turn towards the door. She slowly reaches for the handle and steps out.

"Wait." He says while he quickly rushes to the door.

"What?" She asks nervous. Has he changed his mind already? She thinks.

"I should walk you home. It has gotten late." He says to the dark sky.

Her body relaxes. That was just like Luke, to worry about the streets of Stars Hollow at night.

"You don't want me getting mugged by Taylor." She says with a small laugh. "I've got the jeep". She says pointing to it parked in front of the diner.

"Oh." He says trying to hide the disappointment of not being able to spend a few more minutes with her.

"I'll see you in the morning." She says as she gives him a tender kiss on the lips.

Luke smiles as he watched her walk to the car. She looks up and beams a smile when she sees he is still watching her. She puts her hand up for a small wave and pulls the jeep onto the road. Luke returns the wave and watched the tail lights of the jeep disappear in the distance, not going inside until it had completely disappeared. As he walked inside he locked the diner door and looks around. What a night he thinks to himself.

As she drove home, Lorelai couldn't take the smile off her face. Getting home, showering and getting ready for bed was a big blur. She found herself laying up against the headboard thinking about Luke and how incredibly heated the kissing was close to becoming. She chewed on the bottom of her lip as she eyed the phone on her night stand. As she closed her eyes to try to distract herself she was jolted back to reality with the sound of the phone ringing, she quickly grabs it and pressed the on button.

"Missed me already?" She asks sultry.

"Not really." She hears her daughter say on the other side of the line. "Wait who did you think I was?" Rory asks quickly.

"What? Nobody." Lorelai laughs nervously.

"Oh my god, did you think I was a gentleman caller? MUM!" Rory asked not sure if she wanted to laugh or cringe.

"No Rory! It's 11:30 on a Friday and you are in DC, so logically it was either you or mum calling to tell me what a disappointment I am." She says with conviction relieved to have covered her tracks.

"How was Friday night dinner?" Rory asks

"Oh don't get me started. Jason was there!" Lorelai says

"What!" Rory's gasps

"Your grandparents didn't call to warn me. I just walked in the door and there he was telling me about how he missed me and wanted to get back together. Actually no. He said we never broke up and that he looked at it as a break."

"How revisionist of him." Rory said with a giggle.

"That's exactly what I said!" Lorelai laughed back.

"Well are you getting back together? Is that who you thought was calling?" Rory's asked cringing.

"God no." Lorelai quickly replied.

"Good. I was nervous there for a second." She giggled.

They finished talking about their days, Lorelai skipping the parts of Luke and they said their and goodnights.

As Lorelai settled the phone down on the bed side table, it started to ring again.

"What shall I do for you fruit of my loins?" She blurts out in a bad attempt of a British accent.

"Ah what?" She hears a gruff voice say on the other side of the line.

Lorelai's cheeks quickly turn red, and she palms herself in the face.

"Oh hey. Sorry I thought you were Rory." She nervously giggles.

"Oh are you waiting for her to call? I should clear the line."

"No no no. I just got off the phone with her. You're good." She says reassuring.

"How is she? Is she enjoying DC?" He asks caring.

Lorelai smiled goofily. How did I get so lucky?she thinks to herself. She quickly snaps back to reality.

"You know Rory, our Rory, Stars Hollows Rory. She is in her element."

"I bet." He says defiantly. "I just wanted to call to… to um." Oh god, I should have thought of a good reason before dialling her number, he scolded himself.

"I am glad you called." She quickly cut him off. Glad to know he was thinking about her just as much as she was him.

"Did you want me to put my breakfast order in early? Scared you'll be distracted by the incredible smart, beautiful and funny woman who will walk in the diner tomorrow?" She teased.

"What is Elvira Hancock visiting me tomorrow?" He teased back.

Lorelai gasped! "LUKE! I don't know if I should feel insulted or shocked that you know who Elvira Hancock is!" She said quickly.

"You know, Scarface." He said laughing, trying to play it cool. I have seen a movie or two in my time.

"I didn't think you were a movie guy!" She says smiling.

"I can be a movie guy. You like movies." He said smiling back. Both glad that the other couldn't see how dorky they felt.

"Yep, good, bad and in between." She said laughing. "Hey. Wait you chose a blonde!" She said accusingly.

Luke laughed. "I honestly couldn't even tell you what she looks like."

"Aha. You better not think I am going to dye my hair blonde for you mister!" She said trying to be serious.

"I wouldn't dream of it. You're perfect how you are." He said seriously.

"What if I eventually gain those 500 pounds you talk so fondly about?" She teased.

"More of you to love." He said with his low gruff voice.

Lorelai's heart fluttered. He knew what to say to make her swoon and how did she never notice his voice before. It was so sexy… There was a moment of silence while Lorelai thought to herself until she heard him nervously shift on the other end. She smiled at herself knowing she knew his body movements. Not from years of dating but the years of friendship. They had been lucky.

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai asked nervously into the phone.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Have you thought about what happens if this little thing we are doing doesn't work out? I mean, we can remain friends right?" Her voice was overridden with worry. She was scared that if she screwed this up, she wouldn't just lose dating Luke but her best friend Luke.

"Lorelai, we are friends first and foremost. I think we are actually lucky we have that. There's still things we will learn about each other but we have this special foundation that is needed to build upon." He said reassuringly.

"You kind of lost be with the construction references but I am picking up what you are putting down. Friends first and foremost." She said pleased.

Luke chuckled. "I'll let you go to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

Lorelai smiled contently. "Good night Luke." She almost whispered into the phone.

"Goodnight Lorelai." Luke said huskily back.


End file.
